


Смотреть

by lachance



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и мы все это знаем; ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и это для твоего же блага.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Смотреть

_If he knew, if he was told in so many words_

Тим помнит его разным — раненым и озлобленным, помнит в бинтах, без сознания, в тяжелом запахе крови; еще Тим помнит холод стали у своего горла и холод стали под ребром, и тяжелый удар сапогом в грудь, и как дрался с ним, и как никогда, на самом деле, не мог за ним угнаться. Это Тим учился по записям его драк, пытаясь довести каждое движение до совершенства, до автоматизма — но Джейсону было не нужно.

Потому что он умер.

Тяжело угнаться за покойником, а?

Тим помнит, как часами смотрел на его голограмму в пещере, как темнели лица у Дика и Брюса, стоило кому-то назвать его имя — неприкасаемый Робин, капсула времени, с которой бесполезно соревноваться, с которой бесполезно спорить, которую невозможно победить. Ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и мы все это знаем; ты всегда будешь в тени, малыш, и это для твоего же блага. Ты же видел, что случилось с прошлым. Ты же не хочешь закончить так же? Ты ведь не хочешь?

***

Для призрака Джейсон все еще слишком больно бьет. Тим не уступает — он кусается и царапается, как бродячая кошка, он раздирает Джейсону плечо — потому что это все еще они, у них по лезвию за каждым отворотом и иглы в костяшках пальцев; Джейсон стаскивает с него перчатки зубами: «К черту твои игрушки, Красный».

К черту его игрушки.

Джейсон протискивает колено между его ног, дергает застежки, царапает ногтями молнию на шее сзади — он точно знает этот костюм, он был тем, по кому строили выкройки. Тим жадно вжимается в него — пахом к паху, животом к животу, а потом вскидывает руки. В слезящихся глазах бликуют электрические лампочки. В нос ударяет запах масла и пороха. Но кровью не пахнет.

Джейсон вытряхивает его из одежды, толкает на спину, щелкает колпачком. Тиму не страшно совсем — в первый раз было страшно, когда Джейсон толкнул его в грудь, а потом дернул за воротник на себя снова, потому что он никогда не был последовательным; Тим тогда даже не целовался ни с кем. Никого, кроме Джейсона, у него никогда и не было.

С тех самых дней в пещере, с тех пор, как...

Если бы он знал, если бы Тим когда-нибудь сказал ему — Джейсон бы засмеялся, потому Тим и молчит. Что он может сказать — я часами смотрел на твои фотографии, я повторял твои тренировки, я никогда не носил твой костюм, потому что мне не позволяли, но я хотел бы; я смотрел на тебя так долго, что больше не знаю, кого вижу перед собой; я хочу быть тобой так сильно, что это просто смешно. 

Но он сам — совсем не тот человек с голограммы и они оба знают это.

Второй Робин погиб.

Джейсон опирается ему на грудь, нависая сверху — тяжелый, но плевать, как же ему плевать. Тим закидывает лодыжку на его бедро и цепляется за плечи, и послушно выгибается, ловя четкий силовой ритм. Всякий раз он думает, что Джейсон все делает, как дерется — говорит и пьет, и смеется, и трахается. В одном яростном мерном ритме — который Тиму так нравится. Тим поддается, продолжает следовать за ним, сейчас и всегда.

***

В пещере всегда было холодно, сколько он помнил. Альфред приносил вниз одеяло, если Тим снова зачитывался допоздна.

Или делал вид, что зачитывался. Или утыкался носом в книгу, едва слыша шаги на лестнице. Делал вид, что не смотрит. Не гипнотизирует застывшим взглядом голограмму погибшего Робина, за которым, как за всяким покойником, бесполезно пытаться угнаться, бесполезно пытаться его превзойти.

Можно только смотреть.


End file.
